


Misfortune or Much Fortune

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Men in suits who sing of sinning [1]
Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: Because I'm there, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Is there a word for when you go past sinning, M/M, PWP, absolutely no plot in sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a liaison with one of Rome's men Annas realises he's been drugged with something quite heavy. The rest of the evening is lost to a blur of pleasure centered around him and Caiaphas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misfortune or Much Fortune

Caiaphas had barely heard the door slam when Annas was in his arms, trying to take his tie off.

 

“Annas?” He asked, confused. Annas didn’t normally throw himself at him when he got in from a work meeting although he wasn’t exactly against the idea.

 

“Cai. Caiaphas, please.”

 

Annas sounded frantic, desperate. Not like himself at all. “Annas what’s wrong.”

 

“I...I don’t know. I feel so warm. So hot. Dizzy.” That was the least of it if he was honest but he wasn’t sure if he could bring himself to explain what he really felt, what he really needed just yet.”

 

“Chanan,” He spoke the pet name gently, stroking Annas’ hair, trying to calm him. “Talk to me, what’s happened.”

 

“The meeting,” Annas gasped, “The guy Rome sent. So sleazy. Kept trying to be handsy and flirting. I think. I think he spiked my drink.”

 

Caiaphas’ eyes widened in shock, he pulled away slightly. “Are you alright? I’ll call a doctor or-”

 

“No, Cai. I don’t need one-”

 

“Annas if you’ve been drugged-”

 

“Just _you_.”

 

“Annas?” He was confused, how could Annas possibly think he didn’t need a doctor considering the situation.

 

“Need you. Fuck. I need you so badly. Cai _please_. Please I need it so bad.” He had given up on pretenses. He could feel the drug burning through his blood. All he could think about was Caiaphas. He needed him. How could he not understand he needed him so badly. Needed release. Needed to be fucked.           

 

“Annas? Annas look at me.” Caiaphas pulled Annas face up so he could look at him better. His pupils were blown, his eyes half lidded, cheeks flushed, mouth slightly open and panting.

 

“Annas, you’ve definitely been drugged and we need to get you to a doctor to see if they can fix this.”

 

“I...I know but Cai it’s so strong. It’s all I can think about. _Please_ . Just take me to _bed_.” Annas pleaded, voice already hoarse.

 

“I can’t. Not when you’re like this. I won’t take advantage.”

 

“You’re not. Caiaphas we’ve been together for years.”

 

“It’s not the same love. Please, let me call someone and double check at least, just in case there are effects you don’t know about.”

 

Annas whined and gripped Caiaphas arms, head buried in his chest. He stayed there for a moment, shaking slightly. Panting. Trying to get himself under control. He couldn’t believe how much he let himself slip. It was so hard to think right now but he had to regain control of himself. He had been fortunate enough that he’d been halfway home in the taxi when this had started and had managed to keep up appearances until he got home.

 

He nodded against Caiaphas’ chest. “Alright. Hurry, please.”

 

Caiaphas nodded and pulled out his phone. He pulled back from Annas and turned away to make the call.

 

Annas leaned back against the wall, sweat starting to bead on his forehead. He was a mess. He knew he was a mess. He threaded a hand into his own hair. It wouldn’t help but it gave him something to do with it. The other he pressed into the cool surface of the wall. He swallowed thickly. Every beat of his heart sent a pulse of pleasure through him. It was maddening and irresistible at the same time. He arched his hips slightly on instinct even though there was nothing to arch against. He looked down. His suit trousers were embarrassingly tented.

Each breath he took was shaky, each second that passed felt like an eternity. He focused on the low whispers of Caiaphas speaking on the phone, swift clipped tones betraying the urgency. Perhaps if he focused on it hard enough he could resist the urge to touch himself.

 

Caiaphas ended the call and stared down at his phone. That had not gone the way he expected. The private doctor Annas prefered to use had indeed heard of a drug with such effects. It was fairly new and compared to similar substances on the market fairly harmless if you could call it that. It didn’t make the victim sick other than a mild fever and a measure of exhaustion for a couple of days following the usage. It did however cause uncontrollable arousal. Another in a long line of substances designed to give someone what they wanted regardless of their partner’s willingness. Caiaphas would find the man who had the audacity to give such a thing to Annas and he would pay for it. In the meantime there was nothing to alleviate the symptoms. It would take some time to run its course and during that time Annas was going to be unimaginably desperate. The only thing the doctor recommended was that as Caiaphas was his long term partner he assist Annas in whatever way he could.

 

Caiaphas swallowed thickly, unsure he could reconcile taking advantage of Annas in his current situation. On the other hand could he bare to leave him to suffer? No. No, he couldn’t. He turned to look at Annas where he stood against the wall. He couldn’t deny he was affected by his current state. He sighed deeply.

 

“Annas.”

 

He looked up, bottom lip tugged between his teeth. Hopeful and desperate. Caiaphas held out a hand toward him and Annas through himself into his arms. Tugging at his shirt.

 

“Cai, I need-”

 

“Shhh, I know. Here, let me help.” He quickly stripped himself of his shirt and tie and Annas of his suit jacket as well as the rest and pushed him towards the bedroom. Annas stumbled a little, eager but not wanting to be apart from Caiaphas. He backed his way in so he could keep him in sight, make sure he wasn’t going to push him away again.

 

Caiaphas bent to take off his socks, then undid his belt and dropped it too to the floor. Annas toed off his shoes and socks as he went, then stripped himself of his trousers. By the time Caiaphas reached the bedroom door they were both naked and Annas was pushing him back onto the bed, climbing atop him.

 

“Annas, slow down.”

 

Annas shook his head, hands running over Caiaphas’ chest, nails scraping slightly.

 

“Annas stop, let me prep you at least.”

 

“No time, can’t wait. Need it now. Need you now. Please, _please Cai_ , please I need you so _bad_.”

 

“Shhh, shhh, Chanan. You have me, I’m right here but I need you to slow down for just a moment. I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“I’m not a virgin Caiaphas we’ve done this before, please.”

 

“I know, I know but I’m not doing this dry you’ll thank me tomorrow.” He reached over and fished some lubricant out of the bedside drawer. He pulled Annas a little higher up him just to make sure he didn’t attempt anything ill advised and slicked two of his fingers. Annas whimpered at the sight.

 

Caiaphas shushed him again and reached behind him to gently stroke and coax his fingers in. Annas gasped and whimpered, shuddering above Caiaphas. Glad to finally have something inside him. He thrust back against Caiaphas’ hand, moaning at the feeling.

 

Caiaphas was gentle. He refused to be rushed regardless of how impatient Annas was right now. He scissored his fingers to stretch him out. Twisted and turned them to make sure he was slicked. Crooked them and rubbed slowly as he watched Annas writhe against him. He did not expect Annas to cry out and still, spasming around the fingers that had gently stroked his prostate.

 

“Annas did you just?”

 

“Fuck. Oh fuck _Caiaphas_.”

 

“ _Annas_.” He whispered, breathless and awed.

 

Annas was still hard. Come dripping sluggishly down his cock. He writhed on Caiaphas fingers again, pushing back. He’d barely paused for a minute before he had started up again. Caiaphas’ breath caught in his throat. He shouldn’t find this arousing. He shouldn’t. Annas wasn’t in his right mind and he was supposed to helping him as best he could but he had never, _never_ seen his lover lose himself this much. Annas let go when he was with Caiaphas but this, this was beyond that, this was Annas running on pure instinct and pleasure, this was Annas completely taken apart and desperate and begging him over and over and Caiaphas wanted to believe that he was immune to it but the truth was he couldn’t get enough.

 

“Cai,” He moaned, “So good. That was _so_ good. Need more though, still need more. Please, please Cai, want you so bad.”

 

Caiaphas took in the sight for a moment longer before sliding his fingers out of Annas who let out a whimper at being deprived.

 

“Calm, love. I have something better for you.” He nudged at Annas’ thighs so he would lift up a little then positioned himself before guiding Annas to sink down on to him. Annas gasped brokenly as he was finally filled properly. He bit down on his fingers as he began to rock back and forth, eyes completely hazed over with pleasure. “Ah, Cai. _Caiaphas_ ”

 

Caiaphas coaxed him through it, trying to be gentle as Annas fell apart to him. He gripped his hips, helping Annas’ movement as he lost himself more and more to the pleasure. It didn’t take long before he was crying out again, shuddering and spasming around Caiaphas with little half moans and whimpers. He slumped forward, hands now braced across his lover’s shoulders as he caught his breath before beginning to lift himself again. Moans escaped him with every rise and fall it seemed to Caiaphas that there was little of Annas mind coherent or conscious on more than chasing more pleasure. This time when Annas came he pulled Caiaphas over the edge as well. He had held on as long as he could but the feeling of Annas fluttering around him as he came combined with the sight of the man he loved completely taken apart was too much.

 

It was not, however enough for Annas. As Caiaphas softened and slipped from him Annas let out a sob, still riding high on the effects of the drug. Caiaphas caught his breath before sliding his fingers back into Annas, three this time, open and wet with both lubricant and come. He was hardly a teenager, it would take him time to catch back up to Annas if he managed to at all.

 

Soon after Annas’ arms gave out and he collapsed on to Caiaphas chest. Cradled in his arms he shook and gasped his way up to and over the edge again and again. Caiaphas kissed him and whispered reassurances into his ear. “It’s alright, I have you, let go, that’s it, so good for me Annas, so good.”

 

By the time Caiaphas was aching for him again Annas was beginning to come down, strung out and overstimulated, shaking from head to foot but still unbearably aroused. Caiaphas rolled him over and pinned him down. “Cai?”

 

“I’m here, love. Here for you. Can you take more?”

 

“ _Yes_. Yes, please. Please I still need more, still need it so badly, ah-”

 

Caiaphas slid back into him as Annas babbled on, groaning at the tightness despite how slick he was now. This time he didn’t hold back. If Annas still wanted more he would give him it. He lifted Annas up a little by one hip for better leverage and pounded into him. Annas sobbed with pleasure, arching beneath him, nails scratching down Caiaphas’ back as he thrusted back against him, no longer able to form words.

 

Finally this was what he needed, this was it. When Caiaphas tipped them both over again he screamed with pleasure, loud enough to wake the dead, before sagging limply back against the bed. Caiaphas collapsed next to him, exhausted as well.

 

Once he had caught his breath a little Annas curled up to Caiaphas, clinging to him weakly.

 

“How hard is it to procure?”

 

“What?”

 

“The drug. How hard is it to procure?”

 

“Why?”

 

“Honestly, that wasn’t exactly awful.”

 

“Annas.”

 

“No, listen. If that had taken effect any sooner it would have been one of the worst experiences of my life and I know that, but it didn’t and I think that might actually have been one of the best, at least sexually. I’m not saying every time but I would be interested in trying it in a more controlled environment.”

 

“I…”Caiaphas paused and thought about how he had just spent the evening. “I’ll consider it.”

 

“Would you consider indulging me enough to take some too?” This request was much more hesitant.

 

“At the same time or?”

 

“Both?”

 

“Oh, Annas.”

 

“I’m not going to apologise. This sort of thing isn’t something we’ve ever explored, however-”

 

“You find yourself wanting to.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I need to think about it.”

 

“I understand. Take all the time you need, and I understand if the answer is no.”

 

Caiaphas took Annas’ hand in his, threaded their fingers together. His thumb stroked over Annas’ knuckles, gently.

  
“I’ll think about it, love.”


End file.
